About those Tanlines
by marshmeg
Summary: A tag to the recently released clip from Spider and the Fly.  Spoilers for the clip.  Cute little one shot, I hope you enjoy!


**This is my first fanfiction and something I just could not get out of my head. Spoilers for season 8, Spider and the Fly, and inspired by the recently released clip. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including NCIS, Google, Skype, or Love, Actually. **

**Thanks!**

"Hello Tony. I'm back!" Ziva quickly walked into the bullpen, dropped her bag and pulled out her chair.

"Well hello Little Miss Sunshine State. And don't you look balmy…" Tony nonchalantly looked up to see his partner arranging her desk.

"I do not know what balmy means but I will assume it is not good." Ziva stated simply, mentally reminding herself to Google the word later.

"Just because I was alone manning the fort, handling Gibbs solo, while you've been strolling around South Beach dancing to the rhythm of the night…Why would I feel the need to say anything negative?" Tony struggled to put the image of his partner dancing out of his mind, maintain his composure, and continue his conversation with Ziva.

"Because you are you. Besides, I was working the entire time." Ziva responded.

"Ha!" Tony let out a small chuckle,

"Ha, what?"

"Working. Are those tan lines?" Tony's eyes cast over the visible skin.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Impossible she thought to herself, I wasn't wearing anything that could cause lines…

"Does it even matter?"

Ziva took a moment to figure out how to respond

"Well actually, yes it does. And I can assure you, I do not have any tanlines."

Once again, Tony was left to wonder, his mind running away from him.

"Oh! So you did lay in the sun?"

Ziva crossed the short distance between hers and Tony's desk swiftly and was within inches of Tony in seconds.

"Yes I did actually. This morning before my flight and I came up with something case related prior to my departure."

Tony was more than excited about the close proximity of his partner as a wave of her scent engulfed him.

"Mmm… You smell like ocean and shea butter."

Ziva glanced at Tony, god she missed this man, she was happy that her and her partner were finally back in the same city and in the same room.

They discussed the case briefly and Ziva returned to her desk, each had a job to do related to the case.

_Ding!_

_VerySpecialAgentTD: So I missed you…_

_Ziva looked up and smiled warmly across the desks_

_ZivaDavid: I missed you too_

_Meanwhile Ziva brought up Google in her browser window and quickly typed in Balmy, eager to find the definition:_

**balm·y** (bäm)

_adj._ **balm·i·er**, **balm·i·est**

**1. **Having the quality or fragrance of balm; soothing.

**2. **Mild and pleasant: _a balmy breeze._

**3. **_Chiefly British Slang_ Eccentric in behavior.

_Well that actually sounds quite pleasant she thought to herself_

_VerySpecialAgentTD: So are you coming over tonight?_

_ZivaDavid: I believe so, what time?_

_VerySpecialAgentTD: How about 9?_

_ZivaDavid: K, I'll bring food and beer._

_VerySpecialAgentTD: great, see you then, Ms. Daaaveeeed_

And with that their IM conversation was over and both were left eagerly anticipating their evening.

Around 8:45PM

Tony had returned home about an hour earlier, tidied up his apartment, leafed through his mail and turned on ESPN. The past few weeks had been extremely hectic, with him down in Mexico and Ziva leaving for Florida before he returned home. They had rarely any time to even talk to each other, if it wasn't for their 20 minute skype conversation a week earlier, he thought he might have to make an impromptu trip down to the sunshine state just to see her.

A quiet knock on his door brought him back to reality; he stood up and answered the door. She was wearing yoga pants and a hoodie, Washington wasn't quite as warm as South Beach, her hair was slung back in a loose pony, a six-pack in one hand and Chinese in the other. His favorite look on her. He smiled, she smiled back.

"You're early Ms. David"

"It took you long enough to answer the door."

"You are 15 minutes early."

"I believe that would make you happier, yes?"

She stepped forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss with a little more fervor. Reluctantly they broke apart, Tony grabbed the food and beer and returned to his spot on the couch. Ziva made herself at home and went into the kitchen to grab some plates and forks. She placed the supplies on the coffee table and sat down next to Tony, she curled into his side as they shared their favorite Chinese food from down the block. Tony pressed play on the DVD player…_Love, Actually _was on the menu tonight, and happened to be one of Ziva's favorite movies. Despite her cold exterior from time to time the love stories in the movie really got to her.

As the credits were rolling, Ziva lazily got up and began to make her way to the bedroom. Tony watched her the entire way, incredibly happy to finally share a night together again.

"Are you coming?" She shouted from half way down the hall

"I'm on my way hun, so, uhh...what about those tan lines?"

"Why don't you come and find out?"

A smile spread across Tony's lips as he sprinted down the hallway to his bedroom, tonight was going to be a good night.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
